Many package designs have been created to display consumer items. Naturally, the packages are usually designed to enhance the display of the items and protect the item from damage due to handling.
Currently, consumer items are packaged in many ways. For example, an item such as a shower curtain is packaged in cardboard boxes that are closed by conventional flaps. Typically, the packages for shower curtains can be opened to allow examination of the contents and replacement of the contents.